Glamorized In Love
by TrespassingGlam
Summary: Tommy moved to Los Angeles with his girlfriend Mel and some buddy. He caught up with an ol buddy Neil and met his brother Adam whom Tommy auditions to join Adam's band Please comment


Glamorized In Love

Tommy sat there thinking wanting to join a band. He knew how to play bass, guitar, keyboard, drums and more. He stood there in a dazed as he snapped out and started to unpacked his belongings from where he moved to Los Angeles with his buddies and girlfriend. When he reached out a photo album from a few years back when his buddies talking him into going to this drag queen show to for fun and laughter.

He stared at the picture for a moment and smiled. He was smiling at the young man in the picture with purple eyeliner on his top eye lid with pink eye shadow blended in, perfect black color liner, black mascara, and some hot pink lip stick not to mention glitter on his face. "What a fun night that was." he thought to himself. He quickly slammed the photo album shut when he heard a female's voice. "Hey baby. What are you up too?" Mel said. He jerked his head up still surprised at the nervous scare she gave him. "Just unpacking my things so we can get settled in here." Tommy replied.

Mel walked back out to the living room where she continued watching TV. as Tommy pulled the picture back out to glance at it again. He just couldn't fight back the smile. He secretly put the picture in the drawer to his nightstand and shut it and finished unpacking of his things and walked out to the living room.

"Mel, have you heard anything about auditions or anyone looking for a band member yet?" Tommy looked serious with a bit of hope then his hopefully smile turned into a frown when he heard what Mel said. "No hun. Why don't you just give on being in a band? Get a real job and support me like you promised. All I asked when we got together was that. You can't even do that now can you? Just get out of my face right now!" Tommy rolled his eyes and grabs his keys. "I'll be back later. I need a drink." he hissed as Mel nodded.

Tommy walked out to his car and slid in the driver seat, placing the key in the ignition and started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, starting down the road. He thought to himself, wondering why he loved Mel so much if she always treated him like shit and wondered if the only reason she was with him is for money. He chuckled to himself. "I will make it in a band; I'll show that selfish, spoiled bitch." He shook his head knowing he didn't mean calling the love of his life that but it was the truth. She never treated him the way she should have. Always nagging at him, begging for money. When it came to sex, the conversation was always ignored. She always made up excuses. Tommy always thought maybe he just wasn't that good in bed but he didn't want to worry about any of that for the night. He drove to downtown L.A. and parallel parked in front of the huge ass club.

He made sure he looked good, knowing he wasn't there to impress anyone just to get all the shit out of his mind and have a couple drinks alone. He got out of his car and walked to the front door where these huge security guards stood blocking the doorway. "Can I see your I.D. sir?" The bald headed one said. Tommy pulled out his I.D and showed the man. The man slid to the side and let Tommy pass through the door. He grabbed a sit at the bar and ordered a pitcher of Blue Ribbon. He poured some into a glass and took a big gulp of it and sat his glass on the counter. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Smooth and lit on up. He didn't smoke all the time, just when he got really stressed out and this was a time he was. He took a couple of drags from the cigarette then took another drink of his beer. A familiar look guy sat next to him and then he realized who it was as the man looked over and recognized him.

"Tommy?" said the man next to Tommy. Tommy smiled and bought a beer for the guy. "Neil? It's strange meeting you here? Why are you in a gay bar?" Tommy spoke without even thinking he was in the same bar. "I'm here with my brother. Umm, what are you doing here?" Neil replied. Tommy realized then and chuckled. "This is the only place I know my girlfriend wouldn't look for me." Tommy smirked as he took another drag from his cigarette and put it out. Neil chuckled then called his brother over. Tommy starred at the man that walked over as if he has seen him somewhere. He looked the guy up and down trying to figure out where but it wasn't coming to mind. He had jet black hair and eye liner on. He swore he had seen those ocean blue eyes somewhere. He was in a dazed still trying to figure out where in the world he has seen him before as Neil interrupted him.

"This is my brother, Adam. He was recently a runner up for American Idol. Adam this is a good friend of mine, Tommy." Adam smiled and shook hands with Tommy. "It's nice to meet you. You know you look so familiar but I can't place it where I've met you." Tommy said still trying to figure out who the dark haired guy was. "Maybe you've seen me on Idol or around the clubs here." Adam said as another guy walked up beside him and hugged Adam. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Drake. Anyways we have to go. I'll see you around sometime." Adam said as he turned and walked away. Tommy sat there and said to himself. "No I don't watch idol" Neil tilted his head. "I beg your pardon?" "Oh" Tommy chuckled "I don't watch Idol, but he looks for damn familiar." Neil started talking about Adam and saying how he was in Wicked and was all the time in drag queen shows and then it hit him. "Holy shit, that's who he is." Tommy looked to see if Adam was still somewhere in the club but couldn't find him. He found himself frowning. "You've met my brother at a drag show? Tommy Ratliff, going to a show like that?" Neil joked. Tommy looked back at Neil. "Yeah, a buddy of mine wanting to go and asked some friends and me if we wanted to go, so we did. He was very interesting." Neil nodded Tommy's way and asked what Tommy was doing with his life. "Just trying to find a band to join or something. I'm not real the fast food or desk employee type. I love my music and hopefully can play for thousands of people one day." Neil smiled as he told Tommy that Adam was going to a warehouse close by to do auditions for band members the following week. Tommy asked Neil where the warehouse was and Neil gave Tommy the directions. "Thanks man, whatever I can do to repay you just let me know. I'm going to go, I'm getting sleep but I'll catch you around sometime. Tommy handed Neil his number and walked out of the bar.

Tommy got into his car and drove where the directions told him to just so he could check out the place. When he came to a red light he stopped looking around. The car next to him beeped and Tommy looked over. It was Adam waving at him. He smiled and waves back and then seen the frown on Drake's face so he turned his head away. He frowned as the light changed to green, so he took a right into the parking lot to turn around. He parked in the parking lot for a minute to think about the audition. He felt the butterflies in his stomach as he thought. "Hell, what if I made it?" Tommy shook the thought from his mind and put his car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot heading home. When he got to his house he sat in his car for a good twenty minutes before Mel came outside and banged on Tommy's driver side window.

"Where the fuck have you been? I drove around clubs and shit and couldn't find you! I want to know right fucking now, Tommy." Tommy rolled his eyes and softly spoke, trying to remain calm. "I was hanging out with an old buddy of mine." Mel smacked Tommy's arm. "How hot was she?" Mel hissed and smacked Tommy's arm again. Tommy opened his car door and got out, locking his car. "I wasn't with a chick. I was getting a few drinks and caught up with Neil, which is a GUY." Tommy was getting frustrated with the looks that Mel was giving to him. He pushed his way passed her and went inside and laid down.

Mel came in a couple minutes later and apologized to Tommy but he didn't feel like she really meant it. She laid down by him and pulled herself closer to him and Tommy slid his arm under Mel and hugged her. "I love you, Mel." Tommy said, knowing she would say it back. "I love you too" she sounded a bit confused when she said it though. Tommy rolled his eyes in the dark and closed his eyes, falling into a deep dream.

The next morning Tommy woke up and Mel was already gone. He stretched across the bed happy. He was going to go for a joyride and get used to the city roads. He climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a V neck t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with blue boxer briefs. He walked into the bathroom and sat his clothes on the counter by the sink and got undressed. He slid the shower door open and reached down and turned the hot water on. He stepped in a couple seconds after the water warmed up. Tommy stood under the water and let the relaxing hot water trail down his slim yet gorgeous body. He ran his hands through his hair, getting each piece of hair wet, grabbing the shampoo and massaged it through his blonde silky hair. He conditioned it and rubs body wash all over his body, washing it off afterwards. Tommy shut the water off and grabbed a towel, drying his hair and then wrapped it around his little waist. He walked over to his make-up bag and put on some eyeliner and straightened his hair.

Tommy walked out of the bathroom with his clothes and got dressed, put on his creepers on and walked out the door with his keys, getting into his car. He left and started riding around downtown, checking out everything. He stopped near a few clothing stores and parked, got out and walked into one with black leather jackets. He was looking around them when he heard a voice. "Hi." said Adam. Tommy's head jerked in surprise and he smiled. "Oh, Hi. What are you doing here? "Adam chuckled and replied. "I'm big on leather jackets. This is my favorite store to shop at."

Tommy nodded and mentions the audition to Adam and told him that he would be there to try out. Adam Okayed it and told Tommy that he would see him at the auditions and wished him luck before walking out. Tommy put the jacket back that he was looking at and ran out to catch up with Adam and stopped him before he got to his car. "Hey Adam. Are you busy at the moment?" Tommy looked at Adam with hopeful eyes. "Not at all. Let's meet up at Starbucks" Adam said getting in. Tommy got into his car and followed Adam to Starbucks. Tommy parked right beside Adam's light blue Ford Fusion and put his car in park then got out, locking his car. He went ahead and walked inside and sat down at a table. Adam walked in after grabbing his laptop and sat down at the table Tommy was at. Adam opened his laptop as he glances up at Tommy for a second. "You know, You do look like rocker material. Can't wait to see what you got." Adam said as he checked his emails, replying to a bunch of them.

Tommy just sat there in awe. He frowned when Mel started texting him, wondering why his car was parked outside of Starbucks. He turned his phone off and got up to go order a coffee then sat back down. When he sat back down Adam looked back up, I guess still trying to figure out where the hell he knew him from. "I got to ask again. Where have I met you before?" Adam said. "You met me at the drag show a couple years again. I didn't know who you was until your brother was telling me about you. I actually found a picture of us together when I was unpacking my things from my girlfriend and me moving here." Tommy's voice kind of cracked as he said girlfriend. Adam and Tommy sat there for a few hours just talking about their past lives and random topics. It was like there wasn't a care in the world. Tommy had found a friend in the new city that he had so much in common with. It was great getting to know someone knew and getting away from Mel. Tommy looked at his week and took the last sip of his coffee before he scooted his chair back. He told Adam he had to go before his girlfriend got off work. She would expect him home. Adam had a slight frown upon his face but then cracked that cooked smile that everyone loves. Tommy told Adam that he would see him at the audition and walked out of the coffee shop.

Tommy signed as he got into his car and drove home. He got home before Mel, and picked up his mess in the room from where he threw his clothes on the floor when he went to take a shower. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when Mel walked in actually happy and not bitching. She smiled at Tommy and sat her stuff on the floor. Mel sat next to Tommy and snuggled against him. Tommy wasn't really paying attention because he was so interested in the show that he was into. "Baby, Pay attention to me for once instead of this stupid show, please." Mel begged. "Mmhmm" Tommy replied still not paying attention. Mel got jealous so she leaned up and started kissing Tommy's neck and slowly tapping her tongue to his neck, trying to turn him on; hoping it would get his attention but it still didn't. Her hand slid down Tommy's chest and messed around with his belt buckle until she got it undone. She put her hand down Tommy's pants and started massaging him. Tommy looked up. "What the hell are you doing, Mel?" Tommy hissed as he gently pushed her off of him and zipped his pants back up. She stormed off into the bedroom. "Fine, I'll just go to sleep." Tommy shrugged and turned the volume up. He keep thinking about the audition. When the show went off, Tommy grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
